Ce n'est pas la taille qui compte
by Amako-sama
Summary: TRADUCTION - Gabriel n'a jamais été facile à gérer. Qu'il soit maintenant encore plus petit et en couche n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses. N'aidait pas non plus le fait que Sam revenait juste de la Cage et que Raphael se casse le cul à relancer l'Apocalypse. Prend place après le final de la saison 5, T pour le langage. Image de SARA1988.
1. Prologue

Titre VO : It's not the size that counts

Auteur : ALoggedInReader (la merveilleuse, la mirifique, ma déesse de l'écriture)

Nombre de chapitres : 31

Statut : Terminée

Pas de spoilers, pas de warnings. Cette histoire est absolument incroyable, je l'ai dévoré en une soirée et je suis en train de lire la suite (51 chapitres, hein) que j'ai aussi eu la permission de traduire. Donc voilà, ma vie est parfaite, je peux mourir heureuse. Si vous vous débrouillez en anglais, je vous conseille d'aller lire l'excellent trilogie de la même auteur, _The Attack of the 46 inch Winchester_, suivie de _46 days laters_ et de _46 problems and a SOB is one _(j'espère que je ne me suis pas plantée dans les titres, je fais de mémoire). Il y a trop de travail pour que je traduise cette trilogie, mais ça n'enlève rien au fait qu'elle déchire. Ah, et _Be My Guest_ déchire aussi. Bon, okay, en fait allez juste lire tout ce que l'auteur a écrit, c'est incroyable.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Prologue<strong>**

– Je pense que t'en as pris assez, statua le barman en prenant le verre vide de Dean sans le lui rendre ensuite.

– Mon frère vient de mourir, marmonna l'aîné des Winchester – maintenant le seul Winchester – comme s'il espérait que cela fasse changer d'avis l'autre homme sur le sujet. Pour dire la vérité, il aurait pu y arriver s'il n'y avait pas un simple fait qui l'en empêchait.

– C'est ce que tu dis chaque nuit depuis deux semaines, répondit le barman sur un ton plus aimable qu'il aurait utilisé pour n'importe qui d'autre. Dean ne lui avait jamais causé de vrai problème et il était clair comme le jour qu'il souffrait immensément, alors il pouvait laisser un peu de mou. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne l'aiderait pas de s'intoxiquer un peu plus.

– Allez, mec, ce n'est pas comme ça que ton frère aurait voulu te voir, dit le barman avec conviction alors qu'il posait un verre d'eau en face de l'homme triste devant lui.

– Comme si je ne le savais pas, renifla Dean en repoussant le verre. Je sais exactement ce qu'il aurait voulu. Il me l'a dit. Mais ce con n'a pas pris la peine de me dire comment gérer la peine, alors n'essaye même pas !

Il était assez impressionnant que le Winchester soit encore capable de parler au point où il en était apparemment. Il avait peut-être avalé un peu ses mots, mais il aurait dû être bien plus handicapé dans ses paroles à ce niveau.

Le barman ne se fit quand même pas avoir. Il avait vu Dean toutes les nuits depuis deux semaines et savait qu'il était assez proche de devenir trop saoul pour tenir debout seul et qu'il n'allait pas le laisser dormir dans le bar encore une fois. Une avait suffit !

Le Winchester se leva de son siège. Ils avaient joué ce jeu pendant des semaines, alors ils savaient tous les deux où tout cela allait. Dean finirait pas partir et trouver un autre moyen de boire assez pour pouvoir dormir. Il pouvait soit acheter un quelconque alcool à boire dans sa chambre d'hôtel ou il irait chez un autre barman qui n'aurait aucun scrupule à le mettre à genoux.

Ce qui suivit fut un changement dans leur routine habituelle, cependant.

– Bonsoir, Dean, déclara Castiel de son habituel ton stoïque.

Le barman aurait juré que l'homme en trench coat avait surgi de nulle part, mais il avait plus prêté attention au Winchester qu'à la pièce dans son ensemble, alors il était tout à fait possible qu'il ne l'ait juste pas remarqué entrer.

– Personne ne t'a appelé, marmonna Dean dans sa barbe. Ange stupide.

– Bobby s'inquiète pour toi, dit Castiel sans ciller d'un pouce à cause du commentaire de son ami.

Il était évident que ces deux se connaissaient et il était tout aussi évident que le nouveau venu n'avait aucune intention malveillante, alors le barman décida de quitter ce bout du bar. Il y avait une paire de réguliers qui requéraient son attention de toute façon.

– Dis-lui d'arrêter de s'inquiéter, alors, grommela le Winchester, buttant sur ses mots davantage qu'auparavant. Apparemment, l'alcool faisait maintenant pleinement effet. Alors, peut-être que le barman avait eut raison à propos du fait qu'il en ait eu assez, après tout.

Castiel parut aussi agacé qu'il le pouvait sans vouloir en fait jeter Dean contre les murs et le frapper au visage répétitivement. Il n'attendit pas que l'autre homme dise ou fasse quelque chose et posa juste deux doigts contre son front, le rendant sobre instantanément.

– C'était pour quoi, ça ? cria Dean à son ami en poussant Castiel violemment.

– Tu n'étais pas en condition pour une discussion sérieuse, répliqua l'ange calmement en suivant l'humain lorsqu'il sortit dehors brusquement sans regarder en arrière une seule fois.

Castiel ne dirait pas qu'il avait de meilleures choses à faire, mais il avait clairement d'autres choses à faire que d'essayer de raisonner un humain à l'obstination aussi célèbre. Tout de même, le voilà en train d'essayer de faire exactement ça.

– De quoi veux-tu discuter, Cas ? demanda Dean avec venin, se tournant finalement lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur du bar.

Il n'y avait absolument rien dont il était prêt à discuter. Il avait assez choisi le chemin qu'il voulait prendre à ce moment précis et il n'allait pas laisser quelqu'un l'en dissuader. Si Sammy pouvait décider de laisser le Diable le traîner par le cul en Enfer, alors Dean avait tous les droits pour décider qu'il voulait se noyer dans l'alcool jusqu'à l'oubli !

– Tu as fait une promesse à ton frère, déclara l'ange d'un ton neutre, ne quittant pas les yeux de Dean du regard. Et j'ai fait une promesse à Sam également.

Si l'humain trouvait la façon qu'avait Castiel de fixer les gens généralement énervante, il la trouva carrément provocatrice à ce moment-là.

- T'sais quoi, Cas' ? J'en ai rien à foutre ! s'écria Dean en allant du côté conducteur de l'Impala. Par chance, le barman n'avait pas confisqué ses clés cette fois.

– J'en ai rien à battre de ta promesse et rien à battre non plus de la mienne ! élabora-t-il, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans la rage. Sam n'avait pas le droit de me faire promettre ça de toute façon ! _Ça,_ c'est ma vie maintenant. Mon frère est parti. Je suis seul. Plus de responsabilités pour personne !

Ça avait été une promesse stupide en tout premier lieu. Pourquoi devrait-il aller faire merder les vies de Lisa et Ben ? Pourquoi y aller et les mettre en danger ? Pourquoi y aller et leur faire des promesses qu'il n'aurait de toute façon jamais pu tenir ? N'était-ce pas assez qu'il ait promis – encore et encore – qu'il protégerait Sammy, qu'il le garderait dans le droit chemin et en règle générale en sécurité et qu'il ait complètement raté toutes ces choses ?

– Détruire avec systématisme ton foie n'est pas la raison pour laquelle nous avons arrêté l'Apocalypse, déclara Castiel avec sérieux.

Si Dean ne voulait pas s'installer comme il l'avait promis, il pouvait toujours continuer à chasser et utiliser la vie qu'on lui avait donné pour quelque chose de mieux que de devenir un alcoolique à part entière.

– On l'a arrêté parce que ton père ne voulait pas s'emmerder à le faire, renifla le Winchester. Et j'en ai ma claque de faire Son boulot ! Pourquoi je devrais m'en soucier si Lui s'en fout ?

L'ange voulait clairement dire quelque chose sur ça mais l'humain le stoppa d'un geste..

– Il a regardé Ellen et Jo mourir et n'a rien fait. Il a laissé Lucifer tuer Gabriel pour nous avoir aidé et Il a laissé Sammy se damner pour une éternité en Enfer après lui avoir promis qu'il irait au Paradis, cracha Dean. Alors, s'Il attend encore quelque chose de moi, Il doit d'abord me montrer qu'Il en a quelque chose à foutre des gens qui essayent de faire Son boulot !

Sans oublier les personnes qui croyaient en Lui bien avant d'avoir une bonne raison pour ça. Ouais, Dieu n'était clairement pas la personnalité favorite de Dean à ce moment et il était peu probable que quelqu'un Le remplace un jour à cette place.

– De toute façon, le Ciel peut bien aller se faire foutre, ajouta-t-il après un temps d'arrêt. C'est pas comme si aucun d'entre eux ait jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour moi.

Dean regretta immédiatement ses paroles alors qu'il vit l'expression encore plus figée que d'habitude sur le visage de Castiel. L'ange disparut avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quelque chose pour adoucir ses mots, de toute façon.

– Merde, Cas, ça ne t'incluait pas, soupira profondément le Winchester avant d'entrer dans sa voiture et de se diriger dans la direction de chez Bobby. Il avait déjà éloigné l'une des rares personnes qui tenaient encore un peu à lui. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'ajouter Bobby à cette liste.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je ne sais pas encore à quoi va ressembler le rythme de parution, à cause de mes projets (pour plus d'infos, voir la note de ma précédente traduction "Comment le monde fut réellement sauvé"), mais ça devrait ressembler à une fois par semaine. Pour ceux qui cherchent un Sabriel, allez sur AO3, j'y publie "Troquer son âme" sous le pseudo d'amako, une excellente histoire que l'auteur ne m'a pas permis de poster sur ff.<p>

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot, je transmet à l'auteur !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	2. Chapitre 1

Je vais suivre la tradition de l'auteur en remerciant à chaque chapitre ceux qui ont posté une review. Alors merci à AsphodèleSauvage !

Je posterai donc cette traduction lorsque je trouverais du temps, je pense que c'est un marché plus honnête. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Désolée pour les fautes, le chapitre n'a pas été relu.

* * *

><p>Sam se réveilla en un sursaut.<p>

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement pendant un moment avant qu'il ne presse ses paumes contre eux avec un grognement. Il avait l'impression que ses yeux brûlaient à l'intérieur de leurs orbites, un sentiment auquel il était bien plus accoutumé que n'importe qui ne devrait l'être. Au lieu de s'intensifier, le sentiment mourut lentement après un moment, ce qui n'avaient pas vraiment de sens pour le jeune Winchester.

Rien ne s'arrangeait jamais ! Bon, il y avait ces moments où on le remettait en un seul morceau pour pouvoir en arracher de nouveaux ensuite, mais cela durait à peine une seconde pendant laquelle il serait relativement peu blessé avant que les choses ne deviennent pires. Toujours pire.

Sam retira ses mains de son visage, se préparant au pire puis pour le fait que son imagination ne viendrait jamais assez près de ce que Lucifer et Michael avaient en magasin pour lui. Foutre en rogne le Diable et le plus puissant archange du Seigneur payait plutôt bien.

Ce qu'il vit avait encore moins de sens que le fait qu'il était toujours relativement en bon état. S'il ne savait pas le contraire, Sam aurait dit qu'il fixait juste le plafond d'une chambre de motel quelconque qu'il aurait partagée avec Dean avant de sauter dans la cage.

Oh joie ! Ils recommençaient avec la torture mentale ! Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que paix et calme et un lit assez doux sur lequel il s'aperçut à l'instant être allongé. Ni Michael ni Lucifer n'avait la patience de le torturer avec paix et calme, de toute façon. Même s'il aurait des doutes et attendrait de recevoir la prochaine pierre, cela lui prendrait tout de même longtemps avant de devenir fou en restant simplement dans une chambre de motel.

Le jeune Winchester s'assit avec précaution, ne faisant pas exactement confiance à son propre corps. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de combien de temps il avait passé dans la cage, mais c'était suffisant pour avoir bousillé sa perception de nombreuses choses. La perception du temps, évidemment, mais aussi de la douleur et la perception générale de ce qui était vrai et ce qui ne l'était pas.

Sam respira profondément plusieurs fois et fut empli d'un étrange sentiment de sérénité, ce qui – ironiquement – le perturba beaucoup lorsqu'il le remarqua. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui n'avait pas de place dans sa vie – ou après-vie, ou quel que soit le nom de ce truc – c'était la tranquillité ou tout autre bon sentiment, vraiment.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la prochaine pierre n'arrivait pas, la douleur ne venait pas et les railleries ne commençaient pas. Il était toujours simplement assis sur un lit de motel, fixant un mur sans vraiment le voir et pour une fois, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il ferait à la place.

Et bien, il y avait une chose qu'il souhait pouvoir faire, mais c'était aussi loin de quoi que ce soit de possible qu'il ne termina même pas sa pensée avant de l'effacer.

Quelques minutes de plus passèrent sans que quoi que ce soit ne se passe. Peut-être que Sam avait surestimé le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour devenir fou en attendant simplement le moment où la torture recommencerait violemment.

Il faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il entendit un gargouillis perturber les bruits habituels du motel qu'il avait catégorisés comme une part de l'illusion plus tôt. Le calme gargouillis semblait venir de derrière le paravent que certains motels posaient là pour telle ou telle raison. Majoritairement pour cacher les dommages plus ou moins sérieux faits aux murs, pour être réaliste. Celui-ci, en tous cas, cachait un landau et un petit bébé qui était la source du son, d'ailleurs.

– Putain de merde ? murmura Sam.

Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de fixer l'enfant, même s'il le voulait. Qu'est-ce que faisait un bébé à l'apparence joyeuse dans quelque illusion que Michael, ou Lucifer, ou les deux pouvaient l'avoir jeté dedans ?

Le jeune Winchester était plutôt sûr de n'avoir jamais vu ce bébé avant, en plus. Pour commencer, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de bébés qu'il ait connu auparavant et le petit garçon – si le body bleu était une indication – ne ressemblait ni à Sam ni à Dean lorsqu'ils étaient bébés. Cela aurait été les options les plus probables pour des enfants supposés avoir une place dans quelque torture mentale qui serait adressé au grand homme.

Ce fut à ce moment que le bébé fixa ses grands yeux brun doré sur ceux, verts, de Sam. Le jeune Winchester déglutit et secoua la tête de déni.

D'accord, alors l'enfant ressemblait en fait à quelqu'un qu'il avait connu en temps qu'adulte. Sauf que ça n'avait absolument aucun sens.

– Gabriel ? souffla Sam, parce que sa voix ne voulait pas fonctionner à cet instant.

Il aurait probablement dû essayer de trouver un verre d'eau avant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de supposer qu'il se changerait seulement en poussière ou pire lorsqu'il essaierait de le boire

L'enfant babilla joyeusement et tendit ses petits bras pour montrer qu'il voulait être porté. Mais le sentiment de crainte grandissant fit reculer Sam à la place.

Rien de tout ça n'avait de sens ! Merde, être torturé par Lucifer et Michael avait du sens en quelque sorte pour le jeune Winchester. Il savait pourquoi ils le faisaient, il connaissait quelques unes des choses qu'ils aimaient le plus et il savait parfaitement qu'ils le feraient encore et encore pour le reste de l'éternité qu'ils avaient ensemble.

Être dans une chambre de motel avec une version bébé de Gabriel n'avait aucun sens, donc. Ça n'aurait de toute façon probablement pas eu de sens même s'il n'était jamais allé en Enfer.

Bon, de nombreuses choses qui n'avaient aucun sens leur étaient arrivées durant les dernières années, alors s'il n'avait jamais sauté dans la cage, il y avait des chances qu'il l'eut pris et ait essayé de découvrir ce qui était arrivé à l'archange. Dean, bien sûr, aurait eut une crise cardiaque avec ça. Le Trickster en temps qu'innocent petit bébé. D'accord, son grand frère aurait d'abord supposé que c'était une blague stupide, mais s'ils avaient découvert que ce n'était pas le cas, il serait très amusé à l'idée de quelqu'un faisant un tour comme celui-ci à Gabriel, d'entre tous.

Sam n'était pas content de la direction que prenaient ses pensées. Il avait essayé de bannir toute pensée à propos de sa vie de son esprit, pour qu'ils ne puissent pas les utiliser pour le blesser. Pendant un moment, il avait été presque sûr d'avoir réussit, mais voilà ce qui arrivait maintenant !

Ce fut de l'instinct pur qui le força à retourner près du landau lorsque l'enfant commença à pleurer. Le bébé tendait toujours les bras vers Sam, mais il avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux et une expression de complet déplaisir sur le visage.

Le jeune Winchester avait un très mauvais pressentiment qui ne venait pas uniquement du fait qu'il ne connaissait rien aux bébés lorsqu'il s'inclina pour prendre l'enfant. Au moins, les pleurs se calmèrent pour devenir un simple reniflement aussitôt qu'il tint le bébé en sécurité contre son épaule.

Une petite main se posa sur le cou de Sam et le sentiment puissant qu'il tenait en fait Gabriel traversa le corps entier du jeune Winchester. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été en contact prolongé avec l'archange auparavant, avant que tous les deux ne meurent, mais il avait toujours le sentiment dans chaque fibre de son être qu'il savait qui était le bébé.

– C'est la merde, soupira Sam alors qu'il s'asseyait de nouveau sur le lit du motel, se sentait soudainement étourdi. Même pour nos standards. Complètement la merde !

Que l'enfant comprenne ou non ce qu'il venait de dire n'était que pure interprétation, mais le bébé se serra plus contre son épaule et le sentiment de tranquillité qui vint avec le geste ne le laissa pas perturbé cette fois.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Gabriel ? demanda le jeune Winchester, tournant la tête pour pouvoir regarder le visage de l'enfant.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire pourquoi il était autant sûr que le bébé soit d'une quelconque manière l'archange, mais il n'y avait pas de place pour le doute dans son esprit. Les yeux brun doré et la touffe de cheveux châtains aidaient, bien sûr, mais il y avait plus que des similarités physiques pour la conviction de Sam qu'il tenait en ce moment la version souriceau de l'archange décédé.

L'enfant couina joyeusement à la mention de son nom, mais ne donna pas d'autre signe qu'il avait compris la question. Ce qui, bien sûr, ne voulait pas dire que ce n'était pas le cas, d'ailleurs. Oui, Sam allait devoir trouver un moyen de savoir s'ils pouvaient communiquer, et comment.

Merde, d'abord il allait devoir trouver où ils étaient actuellement, sans parler du nom de l'hôtel ou de l'État dans lequel ils étaient. Sam pensait plutôt au fait d'être dans la cage ou d'avoir été ramené de quelque manière sur Terre. Les deux options n'avaient pas de sens, de toute façon.

Après quelques instants passés avec Gabriel en train de sucer son pouce et le jeune Winchester essayant et échouant à trouver des explications au bordel qui était en train de se passer, Sam soupira profondément et enleva gentiment le bébé de son épaule pour le poser sur le lit.

Pour le moment présent, il allait simplement supposer que tout cela était – encore une fois, d'une quelconque façon – réel et que cela voulait dire qu'il devrait partir et essayer de trouver où ils étaient et comment ils allaient s'en aller.

– Okay, écoute, je vais chercher des indices et tu vas juste rester ici, dit Sam à l'enfant qui ne donna aucun signe qu'il ait compris ou même écouté un mot de ce qui avait été dit.

À la place, Gabriel était allongé sur le dos avec ses petits doigts attrapant ses orteils et babillant joyeusement. D'aussi loin que pouvait se rappeler le plus jeune Winchester, il y avait une position de yoga qui ressemblait à ça appelée "la pose du bébé heureux". Oui, ce nom était vraiment adéquat.

Il n'en gagnerait probablement aucun point au département de la parentalité, mais Sam devait laisser l'enfant ici suffisamment longtemps pour trouver dans quel hôtel il était. Il avait déjà localisé le téléphone, mais il réfléchissait toujours à qui il devrait essayer d'appeler, alors ça pouvait attendre encore un peu.

Lors de sa rapide exploration de la chambre, le plus jeune Winchester tomba sur quelque chose qui lui donna envie de se rasseoir immédiatement.

– Deux semaines, murmura-t-il sans y croire, fixant le journal qui avait été laissé sur la table. En fait, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps le journal était là, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne devait pas dater de plus d'un jour ou deux.

Bien sûr, Sam savait que le temps passait différemment en Enfer, mais c'était beaucoup à digérer. Au moins, connaître approximativement la date l'aida à prendre la décision de quel numéro il devrait composer le plus facilement.

Ce fut à ce moment que Gabriel couina et tomba du lit. Le jeune Winchester savait qu'il réagissait déjà trop tard, mais il courut tout de même à l'autre bout de la chambre et se jeta presque sur le sol pour voir si l'enfant allait bien.

Le bébé avait les yeux humides de larmes, mais paraissait étrangement calme à part ça, considérant les circonstances. Sam le prit avec précautions contre son torse, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux doux pour chercher la moindre bosse qui pourrait se former. Il n'y en avait pas, par chance. L'humain était plutôt sûr que permettre à un bébé archange de se blesser était un aller-simple droit en Enfer !

– Tu n'es pas un bébé normal, pas vrai ? soupira le jeune Winchester de soulagement, s'appuyant contre le lit en tenant toujours le petit archange contre son torse.

D'accord, qu'est-ce qui était supposé être normal à propos d'un ange dans un corps de bébé ? Ce n'était pas la découverte du siècle.

En fait, il semblait que Gabriel n'était pas simplement dans un corps de bébé. Pour ce qu'en savait Sam à propos des anges, il aurait pensé qu'un nage dans un corps de bébé posséderait toujours son esprit adulte comme c'était le cas dans leurs vaisseaux habituels. L'idée était flippante comme la mort, mais ça semblait logique.

Gabriel, d'un autre côté, paraissait être un enfant, éventuellement avec quelques extras angéliques.

Une part du plus jeune Winchester souhaita qu'il s'agisse juste d'une des stupides blagues de l'archange et qu'il redeviendrait un adulte dans la seconde en riant à ses dépends. Les choses étaient suffisamment pourries pour faire de cette option la plus préférable.

À la place, le bébé frotta sa petite tête contre le torse de Sam pendant quelques instant avant de finalement remettre son pouce dans sa bouche, suçant avec contentement.

Le jeune Winchester soupira – sans contentement aucun – et caressa les cheveux de l'enfant sans y faire attention. L'explication la plus probable à tout ça était que Sam avait en fait complètement perdu la boule et avait gagné une place permanente chez les dingues, mais ironiquement cette option n'était juste pas réaliste.

– On va trouver, murmura-t-il surtout pour lui-même. On va se débrouiller.


End file.
